This warm feeling is inside me?
by Mewknight
Summary: Kuropipi got pregnant! Woohoo! Kurogane: It's not a thing to celebrate! Fai: Or is it? Kurogane: Grr... KuroXFai, mpreg.
1. The worse case

This warm feeling…is inside me? - The worst case

You've heard of the innocent guys getting pregnant, am I right? (Refering to Satoshi Hiwatari)

Satoshi: It's not funny!

Alright, alright! I am sorry! Ahem, now what if this tall swordsman got "it"?

Kurogane: WHAT?!

Fai: Aw…Kuro-rin is pregnant! (Cuddles Kurogane)

Kurogane: Knock it off! (Tries to pull Fai off of him)

Fai: Now, now Kuro-puu, you don't want to be stressed! (Waves a finger)

Kurogane: I am not even pregnant you loony!

Ahem. Sorry to interrupt but onward to the story!

Fai: Yay! (Does a little celebration)

Kurogane: WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME PREGNANT?! (Grabs the author's hair)

Ow! Fai! Help!

Kurogane: No ways is that happy-go-lucky maniac going to help!

Fai: (Kisses Kurogane's cheek) Are you sure?

Kurogane: AH! WH-

Fai: Let go of her so I could give you more. (Touches Kurogane's hair)

Kurogane: Fine. (Let's go of the author)

Fai: Hyuu! (Hugs Kurogane in Thanks)

Kurogane: Now about that "more" (Drags Fai into another room)

Nii-chan: OMG! What happened here?

(Gasp) Hi Nii-chan! (Ruffles Nii-chan's hair)

Nii-chan: Hi! (Reads previous) Oh my! This is going to be good! (Grabs a bag of popcorn)

Yup! Now onward!

* * *

"Ugh. I feel awful…" A tall man rubbed his stomach as he was taking his time down the stairs.

"Kuro-puu's not feeling good?" A white ball of fur bounced in front of Kurogane.

"Get out of my way fur ball!" Kurogane snatches the white fur ball with his free hand and violently waves it in the air.

"Waaaa! Kuro-puu's hurting me!"

"Mokona, I got you." Two hands catch the white ball of fur.

"Do you always have to save him?" Kurogane sighed angrily. The blonde that saved Mokona smiled and nodded.

"He should always be saved. He's cute. Don't you agree Kuro-puu?" Fai held the white ball of fur in Kurogane's face.

"Mokona's cute! Fai thinks so!" Mokona grinned big.

"I think that fluff is- mph!" Kurogane raced to the sink and barfed.

"Mokona's that bad? Waaaa!" Mokona busted into tears.

"No Mokona. I don't think that was it." Fai hugs Mokona to comfort him.

"Now you run along Mokona ok?" The blonde puts the white ball of fur on the floor. Mokona waves at the blonde and bounces up the staircase. Kurogane tries to wash down the sink.

"Kuro-rin? Are you feeling ok?" Fai rubs the back of the older's to calm him down. Kurogane washes his face and leans over the sink to see if he was going to barf again. The blonde continually rubbed his back. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Syaoran and Sakura must have come back." Fai answered the door. And as the mage predicted, Syaoran and Sakura were there, arms full of groceries.

"W-we're back!"

"Here, I'll help you." Fai took some packages from Syaoran and Sakura and placed them on the kitchen table, with Syaoran and Sakura following.

"What's wrong with Kurogane?" The brunette asked Fai.

"I don't know for sure Syaoran. He just puked moments before-" Fai was interrupted by a hair pull by Kurogane.

"Heh, you always have to tell the world eh blonde?"

"Oh, are you hiding something Kuro-puu?" Fai playfully poked Kurogane's cheek.

"I AM NOT-" Kurogane ran back to the sink and barfed. Fai watched him, a worried look on his face.

"Can we go take him to go see a doctor?" Sakura tugged on Fai's shirt.

"What a great idea! Let's give Kuro-puu a check-up!"

"You make it sound like I'm a pet." Kurogane grumbled angrily.

"Now, now Kuro-puu, behave!" The blonde patted the older's head playfully. Kurogane ingnored the blonde and spat out the sour food that was left in his mouth. He washed his face and lay on the couch, rubbing his stomach in discomfort. Fai's happy expression suddenly disappeared. The room felt like the North Pole. Dead silence filled the room.

"Call the doctor to come here instead?" Syaoran spoke out. Fai silently nodded to the brunette. The blonde bowed his head low as he slowly shuffled to where Kurogane lay. Fai sat on the floor and squeezed Kurogane's hand tight, a worried look appeared on his face again.

"You're really worried about me…Fai…?" Fai looked up and burst into tears.

"Of coarse I am worried about you!! I love-" The blonde bowed his head in embarrassment. Kurogane sat up, took Fai's chin with his thumb and index fingers, and gave the blonde a small kiss on the lips.

"But the kids…" Fai whispered. Kurogane looked up and found Sakura and Syaoran not in the room. Then the older smirked.

"It's alright. Now what were you going to say?" Kurogane kissed Fai on the forehead.

"…I love you…" Kurogane brought Fai into a hug and kissed the blonde on the earlobe. Fai giggled. The older wiped the blonde's tears away from his eyes and gave Fai a passionate kiss. Fai moaned as he could feel the older slipping off his clothes.

"U-um, excuse me? Are you Mr. Kurogane? Are you ready for your check-up?" Fai and Kurogane parted and found a man in a white lab coat, smiling. The blonde hurriedly put his clothes back on. Kurogane hurriedly tried to fix himself up like nothing ever happened.

"A-are you the doctor that was suppose to come here?" Fai asked the man.

"Yes I am. Are you ready?" The doctor took out a small box from his coat.


	2. Finding out

This warm feeling…is inside me? - Finding out

"What did the doctor say?" Syaoran whispered to Fai, who was lying next to the sleeping Kurogane.

"The doctor said he will call us when they get the results and Kuro-rin to get more sleep." Fai whispered back as he was stroking Kurogane's muscular arm. Kurogane stirred and mumbled something.

"Ah, he must be having a good dream. You think so too Syaoran?" The brunette nodded and sat on a chair next to Fai.

"Mo-kona here!" Mokona sang as he bounced down the stairs.

"Mokona, shh. Kurogane is sleeping." Syaoran patted Mokona on the head and smiled. Fai smiled also and cuddled closer to the sleeping Kurogane.

"Cuddle with Mokona?" The white ball of fur bounced onto Fai's head.

"Alright Mokona. You can cuddle with us." Fai took Mokona off his head and put Mokona snuggled in between him and Kurogane. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Syaoran whispered and ran to the phone.

"Is Mr. Kurogane awake? There's something important I need to tell him." The doctor's voice spoke from the phone.

"I'll wake him up sir." Syaoran put the phone down and gently nudged Kurogane's arm.

"Kurogane, the doctor wants to talk to you." Syaoran whispered. Kurogane stood up without hesitation and walked to where the phone was.

"Kurogane speaking." Kurogane said in a sleepy voice and yawned.

"I have some good news! We got your results back!"

"And what is it?"

"Your pregnant! Congratulations!" Kurogane stared in shock and vomited.

"Ugh. WHAT?!"

"Yes. It's true, Mr. Kurogane!"

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING WITH ME!"

"Nope, nope. It's positive."

"YOU must be…" Kurogane's voice trailed off as he fell to the floor, unconscious. Fai and Syaoran rushed to Kurogane.

"Did something happen? I heard a crash…" Sakura ran down the stairs. Syaoran and Fai continually called Kurogane's name and tried to wake him up.

"Did something happen? Hello?!" The doctor's voice was now yelling.

"U-um doctor? We'll be at the hospital soon. Kurogane won't wake up." Syoaran told the doctor.

"O-oh. Ok. Cya." The doctor hung up. Fai wiped Kurogane's lips clean with a towel.

_"Wow, Fai never has been like this, so…caring over Kurogane…" _Syaoran thought as he stared questionably at the blonde. The blonde looked up and smiled.

"So, are we going to see the doctor?"

* * *

"He's waking up. Shh."

"Ugh…what happened?" Kurogane put a hand on his throbbing head. He looked around and found himself in a white room.

"AH! Where am I?!"

"You're in the hospital." Syaoran replied.

"How are you feeling Mr. Kurogane?" The doctor came in and waved.

"…I'm feeling fine…" Kurogane said flatly. He hesitantly put a hand on his belly. He noticed that his stomach was growling and he was craving for pickles and marshmallows, together! He lay back down, sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure, Kuro-rin?" Kurogane's eyes shot open and found the blonde smiling in his face. Kurogane growled and chased after the blonde around the room.

"Mokona wants to chase with Fai and Kuro-puu!" Mokona bounced up and down.

"U-uh Mr. Kurogane? Should I tell your friends the good news?" The chase stops.

"What is the news doctor?" Sakura asked.

"Fai here is going to be a daddy!" The doctor patted Fai's shoulder. Everyone was shocked, even Kurogane.

"Y-YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT ON THE PHONE!!" Kurogane yelled and grabbed the doctor's collar.

"O-oh, I didn't?"

"Don't be so innocent! You just told me that I am pregnant! That was it!"

"Kurogane's pregnant?" Syaoran said, wide eyed. Kurogane sighed and let go of the doctor, who fell on the floor, scared.

"Don't remind me." Kurogane mumbled and left the room. No one tried to stop him for a moment. Then the blonde got to his senses and ran. He found Kurogane resting his head on a tree trunk, letting his arms hang in the air. Fai hurriedly and quietly ran to Kurogane, hugging his back and touching his stomach. Kurogane blushed in surprise, as the hands were moving around, soothing his stomach and his temper. He lost himself at that moment, his heart beating from embarrassment. Then his temper got back to him.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane sneered.

"Just relax, you don't want to be upset too often, Kuro-puu." Fai whispered.

"I'm already mad enough. Just go away!" Kurogane grabbed the wrists that were around his waist but felt a bad feeling in his stomach. He was going to vomit again. He sighed and let go of his grip on the wrists. The hands were moving again on his belly, working their magic on him. He could still feel the left over food rising up, but more slowly. Kurogane smirked and turned around, facing the blonde. He brought the blonde close to him and kissed Fai's lips. He felt the sickness coming back so he turned around again, just in case he doesn't vomit in Fai's mouth. Fai smiled and rubbed Kurogane's stomach again.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" The doctor stood up when Fai and Kurogane came back into the room.

"Is it true that Fai's the dad?" The doctor was surprised that Kurogane said it so calmly. He nodded.

"So, Kurogane is going to be a mother?" Sakura said in a surprised voice.

"Mokona happy! Kuro-pipi's a mommy!" Mokona danced around. Kurogane tried to keep his temper down. Fai squeezed the older's hand, to remind him about the life inside of him.

"Could you people leave this room?" Kurogane said calmly as he could. Sakura and the brunette nodded. The two took Mokona and left.

"You stay." Kurogane grabbed the doctor by the coat and sat down.

"What can I do for you Mr. Kurogane?" Kurogane sighed and put his face in his palms.

"If you are pregnant and have a bad temper, will the baby be alright?" The doctor smiled and touched Kurogane's shoulder.

"Your baby must be stirred with all of this anger and movement going on. But he/she will be fine when things calm down. I am sure of it." Kurogane looked up, there were tears in his eyes. His face looked much older with all his emotions coming out all at once.

_"He's showing his true feelings now…" _Fai thought as he smiled in silence. Then Fai walked over to Kurogane and touched his belly.

"I am glad that there will be something new and special in our lives that we will share together." Kurogane wiped his tears away and put a hand over the blonde's and grinned. Then with his free hand, he gently took Fai's hair in a bunch and smooched their lips together. Then Kurogane made a gesture for the doctor to leave.

"Phew! Thank you for your time!" The doctor called as he trotted happily out the door. Fai and Kurogane laughed a little then looked at each other in shock of what they had done. They both smiled and walked out the door to meet with the others.


	3. Fai's Dream

This warm feeling…is inside me? – Fai's Dream

"Ugh, midnight…" Kurogane sighed and sat up. He couldn't sleep. He had too many thoughts running around in his head.

"Kuro-myuu…" The blonde mumbled under the covers, moving around and being restless. Kurogane sighed again and slipped out of bed. He looked out the window and saw the beautiful full moon. He grunted when he heard the mage's call again. He walked over to Fai's side of the bed and stared at the restless mage. Fai's face was in a pout; whimpers and calls were mumbled from his lips.

"Hey F-" Kurogane started but decided to leave the blonde sleeping. He gave the blonde a passionate kiss and felt Fai relax a little. Kurogane fixed their bed and left the room, left to go into the kitchen to go get himself a glass of water.

A little while later, Kurogane almost dropped his glass. There was a big yell that shook the whole house.

"KUROGANE!" The voice cried out again. Kurogane rushed to his room and found Syaoran and Sakura trying to hold down Fai.

"Kuro-rin! Kuro-rin!" Fai pleaded in his sleep. Kurogane walked closer to the bed.

"Syaoran, Sakura, I can handle him." The kids didn't let go of the crazy mage but then they allowed the man to do what he wanted to do to the blonde. They slowly let Fai go. The blonde burst upward and fell to the floor. Kurogane quickly pinned Fai down before the blonde could do anything else. Fai winced at the strong grip on his shoulders and woke up. He saw two red eyes staring at him and he burst into tears again. He tried to wiggle out of Kurogane's grip to give his lover a hug but stopped because he knew that he is too weak to come out of the strong grasp. Fai looked away from the ninja's stare, big tears rolled down his face. Kurogane's eyes grew wide and let go of the fragile shoulders. He gently removed the blonde's bangs from his face and wiped Fai's tears away with his thumb. Then he clenched his fist and hit the floor. The blonde's face turned quickly, his eyes staring in shock at the fist that was now shaking from the blow.

"Kuro…" Blue eyes gaze up at the red; his hand slowly reaching for the older's face.

"I'm sorry…Fai." Tears dripped down onto Fai's shirt. The blonde smiled and stroked the older's cheek. Then Kurogane's eyes shot open and looked behind him for the kids. He found them sleeping side-by-side on the floor.

"Should we tuck Syaoran and Sakura in?" Kurogane nodded and they both sat up, Fai got Sakura, Kurogane got Syaoran.

-----

"So, why were you moving so much?" Kurogane asked as he leaned on the windowsill, noticed that the stars' bright lights were dimming.

"Was I waking you up?" Fai answered under the covers.

"Multiple times." The blonde sat up and felt uncomfortable. He kept on rubbing his eyes and scratching his head.

"Do you want to tell me something?" Kurogane sat on his side of the bed. Fai stopped what he was doing and grabbed the older's hand tightly.

"I had dreamed that you were in trouble. Our fights together, it was you who lost them, not I." Kurogane smirked and grabbed the blonde's chin, looked into the blue eyes.

"It was only a nightmare. I'm not hurt, see?" Kurogane did some punches in the air. Fai laughed and hugged Kurogane's waist. The older smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair. Kurogane laid his head on the bed frame and watched the sun slowly rise. He then looked back at his lover, finding the blonde sleeping. He gently pulled the blonde off of his waist, moved himself into a lying position, and then hugged the blonde. The two couples slept in that position. The kids and the white fur ball smiled in silence as they watched them sleep. The three tried to not make a sound as they tiptoed to the kitchen to eat their breakfast.


	4. Maternity dresses?

This warm feeling…is inside me? – Maternity dresses?!

-A month later-

(Kurogane was 2 months now going on to 3! Just to point that out)

Kurogane awoke from a really strange dream. In his dream, he dreamt of frogs and worms and…

"Potted plants?! What were those things doing in my dreams?! For one, I am not a girl!" Kurogane yelled under his breath. He growled and looked at his clock that sat on his nightstand. It read 11 am. Kurogane sighed. He normally didn't sleep that late, but lately he had been feeling tired, even if he took a short walk outside he would collapse on the couch when he came back.

Kurogane sat up and yawned. He scratched his head and stretched. When he lifted his bed sheet off of his lap, he found…

"AH!" Kurogane yelled and quickly closed his eyes tightly.

"_Ok, I'm still in my dream. When I open my eyes, I'll wake up!"_ Kurogane thought as he slightly opened his eyes to peak. The thing that spooked him was still there. He quickly closed his eyes again and counted.

"1…2…3! Now!" Kurogane opened his eyes but to his horror, he was still in his "dream". The "dream" he was having was, he was in a soft blue maternity dress. He bit his lip and panicked.

"_Alright, stay calm! I just need to figure out who did this-"_ Kurogane's trail of thought was cut off by a realization. He quickly got out of bed and ran to the kitchen. He knew a certain blonde was there since he could smell food cooking.

"Oh! Good morning Kuro-puu! Oh! I see you've found your clothes! Do you like it? Did you have a good sleep?" Fai asked cheerfully as he turned away from the stove to face a steaming Kurogane. In one move, Fai was pinned to their refrigerator with a shining sharp object close to his neck.

"Oh, what's this Kuro-wan? Are we playing a game of 'what's that made of'? Fai said in a joking tone, but he knew Kurogane was serious.

"I'm not joking Fai. It is time."

"…Oh! The baby's coming?" Fai chuckled as he touched Kurogane's now forming bump. Kurogane growled and jerked the sharp object so a trickle of blood dripped down the blonde's neck.

"No Fai." Kurogane removed the knife away from Fai's neck but raised the knife in a position that he would cut someone in half. Fai gasped.

"Kuro…" Now Fai was scared. His blue eyes even said so.

"It is time to DIE!!" Kurogane yelled and his hand cut through the air. Fai screamed and shut his eyes. The blonde waited for the pain but it didn't come. He heard a gasp and someone breathe "what?!" Fai opened his eyes and found Kurogane clutching his abdomen and bending over.

"Kurogane!" Fai said as he quickly grabbed Kurogane's shoulders. He moved Kurogane to a chair and sat the pregnant man down.

"Is the baby…?" Fai let his words trail off and frowned.

"I-it can't be a miscarriage, I've never done anything to hurt it…" Kurogane mumbled as his hand pressed a little bit more on his belly. Fai's frown deepened but then his expression changed into a curious expression. Something caught his eye.

"Hey Kuro-puu!" Fai called as a smile crossed his face. Kurogane winced.

"How much does it hurt?"

"…Why ask me that question?"

"Oh tell me, pleeeaase!" Kurogane winced again and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Feels like this knife was jabbed into me."

"Oh! Why don't we remove it! Right now!"

"What?! Remove the ba-" Kurogane's words were cut off as Fai plucked the knife out of Kurogane's hand.

"Now, how do you feel?" Fai purred. He watched Kurogane look at his belly in surprise. Kurogane placed both of his hands on his abdomen then looked up at Fai.

"…What did you do Fai? The pain's gone…" Fai placed the knife down on their kitchen table and sighed in satisfaction. The blonde placed his hand over Kurogane's and smiled softly.

"Well, I think the baby knows." Kurogane gasped again after Fai removed his hand.

"Kuro-puu? What is it?" Kurogane didn't answer for a moment then grabbed Fai's hand and placed the hand onto his belly.

"…It's warm…" Kurogane whispered and Fai laughed.

"I think our baby is apologizing to us. He or she didn't mean to hurt you, only try to stop you, right little one?" Fai kissed Kurogane's stomach and gently stroked it. Kurogane laughed too.

"I think our baby got my strong senses."

"I'm smart too!" Fai pouted. Kurogane smirked and kissed Fai.

"I know. That's why I love you." Fai giggled and kissed Kurogane back.

"I love you too, Kuro-rin."


	5. Terrible moodswings time!

This warm feeling is inside me? - Terrible mood swings time!

Pardon my lateness on updating! Gomenasai!! I'm so very sorry!

* * *

"Is you neck ok Fai?" Syaoran asked. Fai nodded and smiled.

"It's just a little cut, don't worry." The blonde said as he gently touched the bandages on his neck.

"Thank you Sakura. You did a very good job on bandaging my cut. You should become a nurse or a doctor someday. I think you'll be an excellent one too!" Fai said.

"Yeah. I agree." Syaoran said.

"Sakura's a great doctor!" Mokona said as it bounced.

"Oh I don't know about that! But Fai was a great patient!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Aw…you're flattering me!" The mage giggled. Then a soft blue maternity dress draped over his face.

"Huh? What's this?" Fai asked as he moved a piece of the dress out of his eyes. Behind him he saw Kurogane was back-turned to him, and was dressed in his black shirt and pants. The swordsman's shoulders were shaking and muffled sounds were coming from him.

"Kurogane? Are you all right?" Syaoran asked. Kurogane didn't answer.

"Kurogane?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"Kuro-puu?" Mokona asked in the same tone as Sakura. Fai frowned then wrapped his arms around Kurogane's waist, not bothering to remove the dress off of his head. Kurogane gasped at the sudden touch of the mage then burst out laughing.

"Kuro-wan?" Fai said in a surprise then started laughing too. Then seconds later, Kurogane punched Fai in the shoulder.

"Ow…Kuro-puu? What did you-"

"It's all your fault! I HATE THESE MOODSWINGS!" Kurogane yelled then burst into tears.

"Is he…" Syaoran started.

"All right?" Sakura finished. To everyone's surprise, Kurogane hugged Fai, without punching or yelling at the mage, and cried in the blonde's chest. Fai smiled and wrapped his arms around the swordsman's head.

"He's fine. He just needed some time to cry. Right Kuro-rin?" Fai whispered his last sentence into the swordsman's ear. The mage kissed Kurogane's ear then blew into it.

"But…I am still…not wearing that…." Kurogane said through his tears. Fai sighed sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. Tomorrow, we'll buy the clothes that you want you wear, ok silly big puppy?" The mage kissed the swordsman's cheek and Kurogane smiled big.

"You irritating mood swings…" Kurogane muttered as he wiggled out of Fai's hug and walked to his bedroom. The blonde blew Kurogane a kiss and smiled.

"Tomorrow, we'll be going shopping!" Fai said half to himself and half to the two kids and the white furball. The two kids nodded and Mokona cheered a happy, "Yay! Shopping! Whoo!"


	6. Pregnant Fai?

This warm feeling…is inside me? – Pregnant Fai?

"Yay! Hoho!" Mokona said cheerfully as it slightly bounced in a pile of clothes Fai was carrying. Fai and Kurogane were walking in the mall; looking for the store that Fai bought the dresses from. Syaoran and Sakura were with their friends, last minute. Fai giggled and smiled. Kurogane raised his eyebrow.

"What is that?"

"Well the rest of the dresses I bought for you, but sadly they had to go so soon before even knowing how it feels like to be worn by someone…oh!" Fai stopped walking then picked out a light pink dress from the pile of clothes he was carrying.

"I'll wear you now beautiful."

"What?!" Kurogane yelled. Fai dropped the rest of the clothes, but Kurogane safely caught them with a complaint, and slipped the dress over his head.

"Mmf!" Mokona muffled.

"Mokona?" Fai said as he patted himself to find the white ball. Kurogane sighed.

"Come on. Let's go-"

"Wait! I've found Mokona!" Kurogane covered his mouth as he saw where Fai found Mokona. The blonde found Monkona in the right place where it is reasonable to wear that light pink maternity dress, the middle.

"W-just come with me!" Kurogane said as he grabbed Fai's wrist and ran. Fai quickly held Mokona in place, plus the dress, and ran after Kurogane.

"Kuro-buro! Slow down!"

* * *

"There's the store!" Fai exclaimed and Kurogane slowed down.

"You…didn't…have…to…go…that fast!" Fai said through gasps of breath. Kurogane shook his head to get the light headed feeling out of his head then hurried to the nearest trashcan and threw up in it. Fai found and bent over to get a better position to breathe.

"Ma'am! Are you all right?" A lady asked as she ran out of the store Fai bought the dresses from. Fai slowly straightened and tried to look like nothing had happened.

"Are you that store's cashier?" Fai asked but the lady clasped on of his hands, that wasn't holding the clothed Mokona.

"I am, but that's not the emergency here! Are you feeling all right? Is your baby ok?" The lady asked urgently. Fai looked down and noticed that he was holding his middle very tightly. His palms were sweating.

"Oh, um, yes. I'm fine." Fai reassured the lady as much as he could without trying to give himself away. He straightened his dress then caressed the clothed Mokona.

"It just did a sudden kick that's all!" Fai said as he made a gesture with his foot.

"Oh my! Yes, but you should sit down! You look flushed! Follow me." The lady said and took Fai's hand.

"Wait I-"

"What do you mean wait? You really looked like you were in pain! How could you think you could refuse to sit down?" The lady said and rambled on and on about something, Fai was half listening. His attention was on Kurogane, who looked like _he_ was going to faint. Fai's heart skipped a beat and he gritted his teeth. He had a moment of anger then he gently stopped walking and his usual smile came back on his face.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm not the one you should be hospitalizing now."

"What? But-" The lady said as she turned around. Fai moved his hand that caressed his middle so his arm caressed it and gently removed the lady's hand off of his.

"I'm sorry, but I think my friend over there needs your hospitality." Fai said as he pointed over to Kurogane, who looked like he was done with the trashcan. The lady's eyes widened.

"Oh my! He looks sick!"

"That's exactly what he's feeling. You've got good eyes." Fai said as he patted and rubbed the clothed Mokona.

"Go and check on him. I'll be all right here." The lady nodded and ran over to Kurogane. The blonde turned around so no one could see him.

"Mokona, I'm really sorry about that." Fai said as he reached in the dress for Mokona from the collar part.

"You squashed Mokona Fai! Mokona was very uncomfortable!" Mokona said as it waved its small arms up and down. Fai placed the white ball in his two hands.

"I'm sorry, but wasn't that fun?"

"No, Mokona wasn't comfortable and couldn't see anything!" Fai chuckled.

"Well next time, I'll use another object so you could see alright?" Mokona nodded.

"Yay! Mokona would see what happened when Mokona couldn't see what happened just now!" Fai laughed.

"Oh, so you're a guy?" Fai heard the lady's voice behind him. The blonde turned around and found Kurogane was with her.

"I guess my secret's out!" Fai said as he removed one hand from under Mokona to place it behind his head.

"I-I'll be taking these dresses back in the store! Mr. Kurogane? Please take a seat inside!" The lady said as she hurried inside the store with her arms full of the dresses.

"Are you well enough to walk further?" Fai asked when he put his hand back down on his side. Kurogane stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"If I gave you a yes or a no, you still wouldn't be able to carry me." Fai laughed.

"I guess not!"

"Kuro-puu's so manly! He doesn't want Fai to strain his arms!" Mokona said. Fai was partly expecting Kurogane to yell back but not quite wanting him too. And he didn't. Kurogane just took one hand out of his pocket and laid his hand on Fai's shoulder before limping passed the blonde and into the store. Fai turned around and watched the lady greet Kurogane then the blonde watched Kurogane sit down on one of the chairs the lady bought out for him.

"Fai, why didn't we go in with Kuro-buro?" Mokona asked as it looked up at Fai. Fai smiled.

"Just wanted to give him some room. Here, why don't we go inside now?"

"Yes! Now!" Mokona said cheerfully. Fai walked into the store and was also greeted by the lady. The lady was also kind enough to greet, pet, and hold Mokona.

"Do you want to go to the doctors?" Fai whispered in Kurogane's ear as he hugged the raven haired from behind. The blonde's arms lazily wrapped around Kurogane's neck and Fai's fingers barely touched passed Kurogane's chest. Kurogane tiredly shook his head.

"No, it's just the daily morning sickness and the daily tiredness, that's…all…" Kurogane's head gently laid on one of Fai's arms and Fai smiled and closed his eyes. He rubbed Kurogane's chest with the hand that didn't hold the raven haired's head in a smooth rhythm that would make anyone sleep soundlessly. Some customers came into the store but were very polite to not to disturb the couple. In some time, Fai too fell asleep on Kurogane's shoulders and the cashier lady happily draped two blankets onto the couple and went back to her job. It was then at the end of the day the lady had to wake Fai and Kurogane. Fai and Mokona thanked the lady and the lady thanked them back for their company. Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona said good-bye and walked back home, where Syaoran and Sakura waited for them.


	7. Surprise times two!

This warm feeling…is inside me? – Chapter 7

Surprise times two!

"We have an appointment with Kuro-buro's doctor." Fai told the front desk. The rest of the gang was in the waiting room.

"Oh yes! Let's see here…" The front desk lady said as she typed in her computer.

"Sorry, he's not in today. But there is a special doctor that is available."

"What do you mean by special?" Fai asked, his calm smile on his face.

"He goes by the name Dr. Sohma. He's on the second floor and here's his room number." The front desk lady went on, not answering Fai's question. She wrote down the room number and gave it to Fai.

"Hope you have no trouble finding his room!" She said cheerfully and the blonde politely thanked her.

"What's that piece of paper Fai?" Mokona asked when Fai came.

"We have a new doctor to visit." Fai said.

"What's his name?" Syaoran asked.

"She said it is Dr. Sohma. But she also said that he is a special doctor."

"Special?" Sakura said.

"What does she mean by that?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to find out." Fai said as he shrugged.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ah! Here's his door." Fai said and stuffed the piece of paper the front desk gave him into his pocket. There was nothing "special" about the door except that there was no nameplate on the door that told the patients what Dr. Sohma's specialty is.

"Um, hello? Excuse me? We have an appointment with you?" Fai said as he poked his head inside the room.

"Hey! Don't do that! He might be busy!" Kurogane whispered.

"It's ok Kurgy! There's no one to interrupt!" Mokona said as it jumped onto Kurogane's head from Sakura's hands.

"That's right. You could come in." The five heard a calm voice say in the room. Fai opened the door wide and found a normal doctor's office. In a black wheeling chair sat a black haired, brown-eyed man with a white lab coat but had a blue robe on underneath it.

"Are you doctor Sohma?" Fai asked. The man in the chair opened his mouth to speak but a flash of silver came out from under a desk.

"Yes he is! And I'm his assistant, Dr. Ayame!" A long silver-haired man spoke. He also had a white lab coat on.

"Aaya, I told you not to come out from under there! It's cold in here!" The black haired doctor whispered.

"But Shigure! I couldn't resist! I was having a nightmare!" Ayame whispered as he looked down. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Aaya! I'll free you from your nightmare!" Shigure said as he grabbed a pen from the desk and made some gestures that looked like he was fighting a dragon.

"Shigure! You're so brave!" Ayame said as he posed like a princess. In the background, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane were all speechless and stared. Then behind them, the door opened and a tall figure stepped inside.

"What are you two doing in here?" The figure said in a monotone voice. Syaoran and Sakura gaped. They thought the person that came inside was talking to them since they were closer to the door.

"W-we uh-" Syaoran started but to his surprise the man walked passed them.

"H-Ha'ri, aren't you on your break?" Shigure said as he smiled nervously.

"Yes, I was on my break. Now get out of my office and my coat. You too Ayame."

"But-" Ayame started.

"I have a patient on hold. You're wasting their time and mine." The man said.

"Fine Hatori! Your friends only wanted to visit you and give you a gift on your birthday, but if you're going to be like that you'll have your wish! We're leaving!" Ayame blurted as he took off the lab coat and threw it on the ground. He had a sudden change in mood.

"Shigure!" Ayame instructed and Shigure did the same.

"Good bye!" The silver haired said as he grabbed Shigure's hand and stomped off.

"Is she going to be all right?" Sakura said worriedly. Hatori almost smiled as he saw a familiarity in Sakura.

"He will be fine." Hatori corrected as he started to pick up his lab coats. Sakura covered her mouth and blushed.

"If I'm not mistaken, are you Dr. Sohma?" Fai asked.

"Yes. Is your name Kurogane?" Hatori said as he hung his coats then picked up a clipboard off of his desk. Fai had a big smile on his face.

"This shy puppy here is Kuro-myuu!" The blonde held Kurogane in front of him.

"Alright. Now have a seat here." Hatori said as he brought out a stool from a corner of the room.

"You three could wait in the waiting room if you'd like." The doctor added as he put on his glasses that he brought out from his pocket. Hatori softly sat in his rolling chair.

"We would like to stay doctor Sohma." Syaoran decided.

"There is another stool by the examining table and two people could sit on the examining table." Hatori said and looked down on the clipboard he was holding.

"So you're starting your fourth month?" Hatori looked up from the clipboard.

"Yes." Kurogane answered.

"Do you have any difficulties so far?"

"Besides the frequent urination, weird food cravings, mood swings, etc…no." Kurogane listed. Hatori jotted something down on the clipboard then looked up again.

"It says here that you signed up for a ultrasound, and I correct?"

"Yes we did." Fai answered. Hatori took off his glasses then stood up.

"The ultrasound is in another room. If you could just follow me." Hatori said and opened the door for the five to walk out.

"I heard it's your birthday today. Happy birthday." Fai whispered to the doctor when everybody was out the door.

"Happy birthday!" Mokona repeated in Fai's arms. Confusion was written all over Hatori's face.

"Is this a stuffed rabbit?" The doctor asked as he bent down so he was eye-to-eye with Mokona. Fai chuckled.

"No, this is Mokona."

"Mokona is Mokona!"

"Mokona…hm…" Hatori said then he placed his hands under Mokona's small arms and lifted Mokona up in the air.

"Is it some sort of small animal?" Hatori asked.

"No, Mokona is Mokona." Fai repeated.

"Hey, stop flirting with the doctor. We don't want to pay overtime." Kurogane growled from the hallway.

"Just be patient Kuro-puu! We're coming!" Fai said cheerfully as he walked into the hallway. Hatori stood, unsure what to do with Mokona.

"Dr. Sohma? Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she walked up to the doctor. Hatori cleared his throat.

"E-excuse me." Hatori said, finally deciding to hold Mokona in the crook of his arm. He hurriedly walked in front of the group.

"I'm sorry for my delay. Follow me." Hatori apologized then walked down the hall, the four following him.

xXxXxXxXx

"Now, is your bladder full?" Hatori asked.

"Kuro-wan drank so much water, he looked like a fish!" Mokona said as it puffed up its cheeks.

"I did not look like a pork bun who got over stuffed." Kurogane grunted.

"Hey! Mokona's not a snack!" Hatori sat Mokona on a stool that was right in front of the ultrasound machine then laid his hand on its head.

"Now let's get started."

xXxXxXxXx

"You're having twins…!" Hatori said as he studied the image the ultrasound machine produced.

"Twins?!" The four said in unison.

"…A boy and a girl." Hatori pointed out as he moved the ultrasound device over Kurogane's abdomen to get a better picture.

"They look like miniature sized people!" Mokona said.

"That's what they are, Mokona. Babies." Fai said when he walked up behind the stool Mokona sat on. Fai picked up Mokona then cradled and rocked the white pork bun in his arms. The blonde softly hummed a song as he watched Mokona fall asleep.

"How can there be twins?" Kurogane asked.

"Well a fertilized egg could split and make two eggs, making identical twins. Or two separate eggs are fertilized at the same time, making fraternal twins." Syaoran explained, making Kurogane's eye twitch.

"Let me rephrase that. How can I be having twins?! He said I was going to have one kid!" Kurogane raised his voice.

"I-" Hatori started but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"It's all right. He's not directing that at you." Fai said as he smiled, on hand was still on Hatori's shoulder while the other still rocked the sleeping Mokona.

"Kuro-buro, maybe your doctor couldn't detect her because she was hugging her brother and doesn't want to let go." The blonde said as he looked on the screen.

"Oh! You're right Fai!" Sakura said as she awed at the two siblings.

"Here, I'll take a picture of them." Hatori said as he did some clicking and typing on the ultrasound machine.

"Picture?" Syaoran asked. Hatori nodded then removed the device off of Kurogane's belly. The ninja sighed a relief then sat up.

"Can I go now?" Kurogane asked. Hatori threw him a small warm towel.

"Wipe yourself off then you may go. The restrooms are down the hallway to your left." Kurogane nodded as he finished wiping himself off of the sticky gel. He slipped off of the bed then zipped his pants back on before he quickly walked out of the room.

"What beautiful children you got there. Where's the lucky lady?" Shigure popped up as he stood at the threshold.

"It's a-" Syaoran started but a slender hand covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"She went for a break. Thank you for taking us in, Dr. Sohma. We'll be waiting for our mommy in the hall." Fai said then ushered Syaoran and Sakura out the door with one hand, his other arm was still cradling Mokona.

"You know, you got Aaya pretty mad. He cried-" Shigure started when the door shut behind the blonde.

"Where is he?" Hatori asked, not letting Shigure finish his sentence.

"Ha'ri, Ha'ri. He's all right. You worry too much." Hatori opened his mouth to repeat his question but then he calmly watched the dog when Shigure slowly took out a bundle of Ayame's clothes from his sleeve of his robe.

"See? He's fast asleep." Shigure whispered as he lifted the top part of the bundle that covered the snake's head, revealing a sleeping Ayame.

"Now, don't jump to conclusions. He didn't bump into a flower or anything." Shigure said quickly before Hatori could say anything.

"I knew you were going to say that." Hatori said after the dog was finished. The doctor gently placed two fingers on Ayame's neck to feel if anything was wrong. Nothing, nothing unusual.

"I guess the AC in here is too cold for Aaya too…" Shigure had a sad tone in his voice as he recovered the snake to conserve heat. Hatori laid a hand over Ayame and Shigure's hand, since the dog's hand didn't drop back to his side. Shigure looked up and looked into the dragon's eyes. The doctor had a slight smile on his lips.

"Thank you Ayame and Shigure. And I apologise for being rude earlier, Ayame. I am sorry." Hatori said, almost in a whisper. Shigure smiled as well then turned his head to look out the narrow long window on the door. Hatori followed Shigure's gaze and watched the three waiting for their "mommy".

"Are they the lucky family?" Shigure asked, still watching the family.

Hatori nodded and said, "Yes," just in case the dog didn't see him.

xXxXxXxXx

"I still wonder what that front desk lady meant by doctor Sohma being special?" Sakura asked as the three leaned on the wall to wait for Kurogane to come out of the bathroom.

"Remember? It is his birthday today!" Fai said as he raised a finger, a smile on his face.

"And he also liked this little guy." Fai added, softly petting Mokona's head with the tips of his fingers. The bathroom door suddenly opened, scaring Syaoran and Sakura. A silent Kurogane walked out, his hands in his pockets. He stopped right in front of the blonde then unexpectedly hugged Fai. Fai's blue eyes widened slightly.

"…Twins! They're twins…!" Fai felt his shoulder become wet with tears. The blonde let out a breath of relief.

"That's right Kuro-chuu. Congratulations." Fai said as he blinked to see clearly. The couple cried with joy in the hallway of floor two and Sakura shed some tears as well while Syaoran said his polite congratulations to the couple. In the ultrasound room, a dragon and a dog happily watched the family, as they knew that family would grow much bigger soon.


	8. The first sign of life is movement

This warm feeling…is inside me? – Chapter 8

The first sign of life is movement

It was the middle of an afternoon. A body was spread out on the couch. His breathing was calm and all his muscles were relaxed since there was one thing that was checked off of his list of things to worry about, headache madness. He thought he could get some rest because a certain annoying pork bun and magician left the house to go and buy him some robes to wear, taking Sakura with them.

He let them go buy the robes because just a little while earlier, Mokona, strangely enough, had got a shopping spree ticket and was jumping all around Kurogane. The pork bun was whining and being annoying, with Fai chiming in a little while later.

_"Lookie! Lookie here! A shopping spree!"_

_"A shopping spree? Mokona where'd you get this?" The blonde asked as he caught Mokona._

_"It's a secret!" The pork bun whispered, but enough for Kurogane and Fai to hear._

_"Ah, a secret. But what do we need a shopping spree for… Oh! We ran out of luck last time, right Kuro-puu?" Kurogane shifted in his seat on the couch and dug his nails in the cushion._

_"Come on Kuro-myuu! Let's go shopping!" Fai said as he grabbed Kurogane's collar with one hand and his other hand pointed to a random location._

_"Did you say shopping?" Sakura asked, seemed to come out of nowhere._

_"Oh, would you like to come with us Sakura?" Sakura smiled and nodded in reply to the blonde's question._

_"Do you think Syaoran would like to come too?" Fai said._

_"Syaoran's taking a nap. He didn't sleep at all last night, I hope he's ok." Sakura scrunched her eyebrows together in worry and looked down. She looked back up again when Fai touched her shoulder reassuringly._

_"At least he's taking a nap now. Right?"_

_Sakura gave him a little smile and said, "Right."_

_"Now then, come on! Stand up Kuro-rin!" Fai said and grabbed a tan hand. Kurogane stopped the blonde from going any farther by jerking Fai's hand to a stop and looking straight into his blue eyes. The blonde stared back for a moment before he smiled and laughed._

_"Kuro-buro! Don't be so stubborn like a bulldog! We need to buy you some bigger clothes!"_

_"Fai! You spilt it!" Mokona whined as it waved its arms in the air. The blonde childishly covered his mouth._

_"Oops, I did Mokona?"_

_"Yes you did!" The pork bun threw a little tantrum and crossed its little arms across its chest. Fai chuckled and gently patted Mokona's head with his free hand, the other hand still clutching Kurogane's hand._

_"I'm sorry Mokona. For an apology, I am going to treat you!"_

_"What Fai! What!"_

_"It's a secret." The blonde said low in the pork bun's ear. Mokona cheered and hopped into Sakura's arms, jabbing its little arm into the air._

_"Come on! Come on! Let's go!" Mokona said eagerly. Fai smiled and pulled Kurogane again, only receiving another stop._

_"I'm staying. Someone needs to watch the kid." Kurogane whispered in the blonde's ear when he pulled off Fai's hand and stood right behind the blonde. He gently ushered Sakura and Fai out the door._

_"Buy me robes, no dresses. Got it?" Kurogane said after he let them go. He received a laugh and an, "All right Kuro-puu," before he closed the door._

Kurogane shifted on the couch because sleep was falling on him. As he shifted, he heard a clattering sound and a sharp draw of breath. He quickly sat up, sitting in a battle position, but then lowered his arms and shoulders when he noticed that it was Syaoran.

"Oh…" Syaoran said shyly as color came to his cheeks. He picked up the thing that clattered to the floor, which was a little plastic container, and placed it back to where it was before.

"Hey kid, you should be sleeping. Not walking around." Kurogane said and started fixing his blue robe that he was wearing, since sleeping on the couch made some of his robe slip off his shoulder. He heard Syaoran apologize and saw the kid bow.

"U-um, may I sit with you?" Syaoran asked after he straightened. Kurogane lightly grunted and Syaoran politely sat next to the ninja. Kurogane saw the brunette glance down to his stomach that, unfortunately showed, but not enough to tell that you are really indeed pregnant. Kurogane covered his stomach with his hand and saw Syaoran blush again.

"I-I'm-" Syaoran started but Kurogane held up a hand for him to stop.

"Kid, don't worry over these kids. Think about your well-being and your princess'. You're not in my position."

"Ok." Syaoran nodded.

"Can I feel the babies?" The brunette said as he glanced down again.

"You won't feel anything."

"But you're five months along and they say that in this month, the baby would start to move." Kurogane twitched.

"You read too many books, kid. Now get some rest, or your princess might worry even more." Kurogane said and stood up, grabbing Syaoran like a little kitten. He placed the kid back down and ushered Syaoran toward his bedroom.

"All right then. Take care, Kurogane." Syaoran smiled his usual calm smile and closed his bedroom door behind him. Kurogane sighed and opened the back door, taking his sword with him. He did some cutting in the air with his sword then he laid the sword on the grassy ground, sat next to it, and meditated.

Grey clouds filled the blue sky and it let its daily drops fall down to the Earth. Soon everything was soaked, even the black-haired being that still sat in the grass, unmoved.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ah! Is anybody home?" Fai asked as he opened the front door wide. He looked around from the threshold while closing his light blue umbrella. Sakura was already in the house and inside Syaoran's and her bedroom, with a sleeping Mokona in her arms. In seconds, she came out of the bedroom.

"Fai! Syaoran's sleeping!" Sakura whispered and ran back to the bedroom before the blonde could ever speak. Fai put down his shopping bags in the living room then went to join the princess.

The blonde found Sakura standing by Syaoran's bedside, gently tucking in the brunette more comfortably. In the brunette's arms lay Mokona.

_"Poor Syaoran. He's too tired to know that Sakura and Mokona are by his side."_ Fai thought as his back leaned on the border of the threshold.

"Oh! I wonder where Kuro-pon went!" The blonde whispered and left the bedroom. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch where he last saw the ninja. He could still feel the warmth that lay on the couch.

"He lay here recently, so he shouldn't have gone out. His umbrella is still here too." Fai mumbled as he saw Kurogane's red umbrella still on the hook by the front door. The blonde sat back on the couch and closed his eyes, imagining what Kurogane might have looked like sleeping and waiting for them to come back from shopping. He heard the pitter-patter of the rain on the windows and made a small rhythm with his fingers. He strummed his fingers on his leg, matching the rhythm of the rain. Then an idea popped into his head.

"Maybe he's in the backyard!" Fai exclaimed and looked out in the backyard through a window. Sure enough, the blonde saw a familiar man sitting in the rain. Fai quickly grabbed a few blankets from his room and his umbrella and burst through the back door. He opened his umbrella and held the blankets close to his chest, in attempt to warm them while he ran. Mud slushed under the blonde's shoes and it was a surprise the ninja didn't flinch.

Fai stopped right in front of Kurogane and saw the man was shivering and gritting his teeth to concentrate. The blonde opened all of the blankets with one hand; the other held the blue umbrella over the two. He held the blankets in front of him with both hands and hugged the ninja, tilting his umbrella so no rain dripped on them. Fai felt Kurogane tense and could feel red eyes look at him.

"What are you doing?" The blonde heard Kurogane ask.

"Trying to warm you up!" Fai said with a smile.

"What you're doing is-" Kurogane stopped talking then swore under his breath, grabbing his sword as he did.

"Where are you going Kuro-myuu?" Fai said after he was moved off of the ninja's lap. The blonde watched Kurogane leave them stood up himself and followed the man inside the house.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey kid, you wanted to feel them?" Kurogane said as he burst into the kids' bedroom. Syaoran sat up in bed, his mouth open. Sakura's eyes were wide from the sudden guest the stormed inside. Mokona hid in Syaoran's nightshirt. Fai watched from the threshold.

"Kurogane, you're shivering!" Sakura exclaimed. Kurogane ignored her.

"Yes, I-I do but-" Syaoran started but was pulled close to the ninja's body. A blush came to the brunette's cheeks and Fai also saw a blush on Kurogane's.

"I don't feel anything." Syaoran said in disappointment.

"Why don't you talk to them? Babies could hear from the inside." Sakura said.

"You two read too many books." Kurogane grumbled.

"We could try. It would-" A gasp escaped from Syaoran's lips and Kurogane's eyes flickered with surprise.

"I felt them move!" Syaoran said.

"Woohoo! Mokona felt it too!" The white pork bun said as it came out of Syaoran's shirt and hugged Kurogane stomach. Kurogane growled.

"Hey!" Mokona said as it was dangling in the air. The ninja was holding the white pork bun by the ears.

"May I feel, Kurogane?" Sakura asked in her sweet voice. The ninja sighed and lowered Mokona a little, but threw the white pork bun in the air the last minute.

"Mokona!" Sakura said and moved to catch Mokona, but Kurogane grabbed her wrist.

"That pork bun's fine. See?" The ninja said in a low voice. Somehow, Kurogane threw Mokona right into the blonde's arms and the white ball of fur was already chitchatting with Fai. The princess nodded and Syaoran nervously moved off of the ninja to make room for the girl. Sakura gently put her face close to Kurogane's belly.

"Hello little babies. My name is Sakura. You're fathers are wonderful people. Ah! I felt them!" She said, her face beaming with excitement.

"Aw Kuro-buro! Good doggy!" Fai said as he popped up beside Kurogane and petted the black-haired's head. The ninja opened his mouth to complain but soft pink lips stopped him.

"Hey little guys. I hope you're not giving Kuro-mommy a bad time!" Fai whispered to Kurogane's belly, feeling a little kick and a limb brush against his cheek.

"Tsk. That's because you do that, and also muffin over there."

"Hey Mokona's not a pastry!" Mokona lightly bounced on the bed. Sakura giggled.

"You know little ones, you have beautiful heartbeats." Fai said in a gentle tone and had his eyes closed.

"Hey Syaoran, could you bring some towels for me?" Fai asked the brunette when he sat up. Syaoran nodded and walked out.

"What for?" Sakura questioned. She was sitting next to Fai on the bed, Mokona in her arms.

"We are going to dry Kuro-puppy off!" The blonde threw his arms up in the air.

"As I said plenty of times before, I am not a dog!"

"And as _I_ said before, don't get too angry or it would harm your health!" Fai challenged the ninja. Kurogane grunted and looked away from the blonde.

"Here Fai." Syaoran said when he finally came back. He gave the blonde a small stack of towels, since they were large towels.

"Thank you Syaoran. Now get ready Kuro-puppy!" Fai said as he raised a towel in front of him, looking like he was going to catch a cat.

"I can do it myse- achoo!" Kurogane sneezed, shivering slightly.

"Achoo! Kuro-puppy sneezed! Mokona repeated Kurogane's sneeze. The ninja gritted his teeth and bit back a growl. What suppressed his temper was when he felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulder then warmness on his body and messy blonde hair in his face. He then felt a slender hand run up and down across his belly, making him feel the twins move slightly, but enough for a chill to run up Kurogane's spine. Through the bedroom window, orange light blindly shined into the comfy home.

"Look Kuro-puu, the rain is gone." Fai said in a soft tone. Kurogane gently embraced the blonde and buried his face into the warm shoulder of the mage. Fai did the same after he paused for a bit and smiled, closing his eyes as he did.

"You're welcome, Kurgy." Fai whispered into Kurogane's ear as he felt the ninja slowly drift off to sleep.


	9. Lucky 7

This warm feeling…is inside me?

Chapter 9 – Lucky 7

I **do not** own Whole Foods and everything in it.

I **do not** own the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles characters. Only the creator does.

XxXxXxXxX

Fai hummed as he came out of the restroom. He walked into the living room and found Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona playing a card game.

"Hey! What're you guys playing?" Fai asked as he put a hand on his hip.

"We're playing War." Syaoran answered.

"And Mokona's wining! Yay!" Mokona said as it put down another card on the pile of cards that were in the middle of them.

"Aw, I lost again." Sakura said as she watched Mokona take the pile to its side. The girl held only a small deck left.

"It's ok, Sakura. You might get a double." Syaoran reassured the brunette as he put down a card. Then Mokona put down a card. Syaoran's card: 10. Mokona's card: 2.

"All right!" Syaoran cheered as he took the pile. Sakura fingered her deck them pulled out her card and placed it in the middle, a little bit hesitantly. Sakura's card: 7. Mokona placed its card down. Card: 7.

"A double!" Sakura gasped.

"Hm…that game looks fun." Fai said.

"Do you want to join us?" Syaoran asked.

"Aw, Mokona was wining though…" Mokona pouted.

"It's all right, Syaoran. If I did, Mokona would have had to start all over again."

"Yeah!" The pork bun agreed. Fai chuckled.

"I have something important to do anyway. Have fun with your game!" The blonde excused himself by waving to the three as he walked toward his and Kurogane's bedroom. A slight smile was on his lips when he read the sign on the doorknob: "DO NOT DISTURB. Even you Fai!"

"Hey Kuro-bun!" Fai said as he entered their bedroom. Kurogane twitched. He was sitting up in bed.

"Didn't you read the sign? Do not disturb!" The raven-haired whispered.

"I did inform you!"

"Yeah, only for a second then you barged in here!" Kurogane said through gritted teeth. He crossed his arms across his chest. Fai sat next to the raven haired on their bed and gently laid his right ear on Kurogane's shoulder. He poked Kurogane's cheek a few times and chuckled when the raven-haired batted his index finger away from his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Kurogane grunted. Fai didn't say anything as he touched the thick band of the headphones that lay snuggly on Kurogane's now very round belly.

"What are they listening to?"

"They're asleep." The raven-haired answered as he closed his eyes.

"But what are they- ah!" A CD hit his forehead.

"You don't have to say it twice or a thousand times. I heard you the first time." Kurogane growled as he rubbed the bottom part of his belly.

"What's wrong?"

"One of them awoke." Kurogane complained.

"It's all right. They can go back to sleep." Fai said as he laid his right ear on his lover's stomach and slowly stroked a big tan hand.

"Wha-"

"Just relax, she/he'll follow." The blonde spoke in a soft tone as he continued to stroke. Kurogane stopped rubbing his stomach and waited. After a moment, he could feel the awakened kid fall right back to sleep. He moved his hand back to his side.

"There." Fai whispered as he watched Kurogane's hand move away from his fingers. He picked up the CD that Kurogane threw at his face and read the title in a soft tone.

"Soothing piano music," Fai paused to stroke his fingertips across his lover's lower part of his stomach, seeing a small foot move from the touch, "…just two more months." Kurogane shifted a little.

"Hey! Why don't we go eat out for dinner?" Fai whispered excitedly as he gently, but quickly lifted his head off of Kurogane's stomach and sat up.

"What?! You just thought of that from reading a CD title and remembering how many months along I am?" The raven-haired continued to whisper.

"No, no, silly Kuro-puppy! I thought about it in the bathroom!" Fai whispered as he batted his hand. Kurogane gaped.

"What? All you do in there is stare at a wall. So, I did some thinking!" Kurogane face-palmed himself.

"So? What do you think? It is close to dinner time." Fai continued. Kurogane let out a sigh.

"I'm blaming you when the twins are restless tonight." The raven-haired grunted as he turned off the CD player that was beside him and slipped the headphones off of his belly. Fai was clapping and giggling excitedly as of he was a fanboy and something he was a fan for was in his possession. Kurogane laid a hand on the blonde's head and kissed the blonde on the lips out of annoyance.

"Did you think of the restaurant you want to go to?"

"Well, I was thinking of the store a block away from here. I think it's called Whole Foods." Fai said, stopping his little celebration to look up at the ceiling and tap his chin with his index finger as he thought.

"Whole Foods…didn't they just recently finish building that store?" Fai nodded.

"I think Sakura, Mokona, and Syaoran didn't go to shop there yet. I heard it's huge!" Fai spread his arms out wide as he demonstrated what huge was. Kurogane turned his back to the blonde.

"If you want to go there so badly, why don't we go gather up the kids and the meat bun?" Kurogane said sarcastically. Fai just sat there and smiled. He didn't reply cheerfully, "Whoo! That's a great idea Kuro-chi!" as you might have expected him to. No, he just sat there on their bed and just smiled.

"You just read my mind."

"Tch. Didn't you want to go to Whole Foods?" Kurogane growled lightly as he slowly stood up. He could feel the kids stir within him.

"Yes, lets." Fai said in a soft tone as he still smiled.

XxXxXxXxX

"Woah! This place is huge Fai!" Syaoran gasped excitedly.

"Thank you for bringing us here, Fai and Kurogane!" Sakura giggled excitedly after she thanked the two.

"The store is huge! Just like Kuro-tan's tummy!" Mokona said as it hopped onto Fai's shoulder. Kurogane's face grew red from anger as he wrapped his coat tighter around his body. Fai patted his lover's shoulder and gently smiled when Kurogane looked his way. The raven-haired just grunted after he saw the blonde's face and followed the two kids so they wouldn't get lost. Fai's face just somehow calmed him.

"Wait for me Kuro-pie!" Fai called out to the raven-haired, waving his arm in the air as he power-walked to be reunited with the three.

"Wow! They have Snack Bars!" Syaoran said.

"Hey, look Syaoran! They have different flavors of ice cream I've never heard of!" Sakura said. Mokona stared at the ice cream.

"Look Kuro-pan, chocolates." Fai said as he held up a teddy bear shaped chocolate. Kurogane didn't compliment or laugh, as usual. He just wore a straight face.

"You know, it was a waste of gas to drive here that was only a block away from the house." Kurogane whispered but loud enough for Fai to hear. Fai grinned.

"Well, I didn't want you to get too tired to eat. And if you had fainted, we wouldn't be in a lot of trouble!" The blonde laughed as he said his last sentence and placed the teddy bear shaped chocolate back in the basket it came from.

"Hey Fai! Look! They have a wheel of cheese!" Mokona said as it was bouncing towards the couple.

"A wheel, huh?" Fai said, catching the white furball.

"It was so big that Mokona couldn't fit it in Mokona's mouth!"

"You're suppose to buy it before eating it, pork bun!!" Kurogane yelled, grabbing the manju by the ears.

"Hey! Mokona didn't eat it1" Mokona said as it wiggled in Kurogane's grasp.

"Hey, Fai! Look at this! It's Brussels sprouts!" Syaoran said excitedly as he ran from out-of-nowhere, holding a few green leafy balls in his hand.

"It looks like a cabbage patch kid might pop out of one of them." Kurogane said.

"Yeah, your right," Fai paused to pick up a Brussels sprout out of the brunette's hand, "but K-u-r-o-tan, this is a Brussels sprout, not a cabbage!" The blonde sang the black haired's nickname. Kurogane gaped for a moment then grumbled and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran, but I best be going. You should too." Fai told the brunette as he jogged to catch up with the older man.

XxXxXxXxX

Mokona stared at the fish in the window.

"Wow! Look how pink that fish is!" Sakura said in surprise.

"Those scallops are huge." Syaoran marveled. Kurogane was holding a huge deformed lemon. With his eyebrows raised, he turned the deformed lemon so he could see all sides of it.

"Hey, what is that Kuro-toon?" Fai asked as he poked one of the long "tentacles" that were fused on top of the lemon.

"Can't you read the sign?" Kurogane huffed.

"I can, but you can tell me what it is."

"What if I choose not to?"

Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's waist and whispered in the older man's ear, "Come on, Kuro-rin." Kurogane closed his eyes and succumbed.

"It's called the 'Buddha's Hand'."

"The 'Buddha's Hand'? It looks like an octopus."

"It's a lemon." The raven-haired said.

"Oh, would you look at this! Ugh!" Fai said as he tried to carry this huge squash. The sign read "Hard Squash".

"It's like a gun, but no trigger." Fai continued as he balanced the squash on one knee so he could carry that heavy squash.

"Put it back before you drop it or something." Kurogane chided.

"Aw, Kurgaburger's so worried about me!" Fai playfully poked the older man's cheek after he put back the enormous squash.

"Just get off of me…!" Kurogane lightly growled.

"Kuro-puu! Kuro-puu! Look! Look! There's so much Sake!" Mokona jumped on the raven haired's face, making Kurogane rip the white ball of fur off of his face because he couldn't breathe.

"Why you-"

"Fai! Mokona! Kurogane! Come quick! Look what Syaoran found!" Sakura popped up suddenly with an excited smile on her face.

"Tch. I'm going." Kurogane growled as he dropped the white pork bun and walked the opposite way to where Sakura was pointing.

"AH!- Mmh!" Mokona screamed but was saved just in time before it touched the ground by a certain blonde.

"Kurogane, where are you going?" Sakura asked as she watched the raven-haired stomp off.

"Hey, Sakura-…where's Kurogane?" Syaoran asked as he came power walking toward the group just seconds after the raven-haired disappeared around the corner.

"Syaoran, why don't you go with Kurgy and I'll go with Sakura for a change?" Fai suggested suddenly. Syaoran looked at Sakura for a moment them look into Fai's blue eyes and nodded.

"Which way did he go?" Syaoran asked.

"He couldn't have gone too far. He went that way." The blonde held out his index finger in the direction he last saw his heavy pregnant lover. Syaoran nodded once more them power walked in the direction Fai gave him.

"Now then, do you remember what Syaoran wanted us to see?" Fai asked the young girl as he smiled.

"Mm-hm!" Sakura smiled as well.

"Well then, lead us the way."

"Lead us the way!" Mokona repeated as it raised one of its stubby arms in the air.

XxXxXxXxX

The brunette found the older man in the wine section. The raven-haired had one hand on his hip and the other was thoughtfully rubbing across his belly. Red eyes scanned the names of the wine bottles that were shelved on a huge long wall.

"Kuro-" Syaoran started but stopped his sentence short because the older man was already turning around.

"Oh. Syaoran." Kurogane said, surprised to find the brunette there behind him.

"U-uh, Fai sent me to be in his place. He took my place with Sakura." The young boy explained. The older man dropped his hands so his hands returned to his sides then walked toward the boy.

"Hm? What's wr-"

"So, what was that thing you wanted to show us?" Kurogane interrupted. Syaoran stared at the raven-haired for a minute then smiled.

"Ok. I'll show you. Sakura, Fai, and Mokona should be already over there."

XxXxXxXxX

"Wow. That is a lot of meat." Fai said as he stared at all the different kinds of meat that lay behind a window (not a look-out window of course). There was raw bologna, raw beef, raw pork, and all sorts of raw meat.

"Mm-hm!" Sakura agreed with a smile.

"Mokona might not be able to eat all that meat…" Mokona said sadly.

"There is cooked meat just right behind the wine." A familiar voice spoke behind the three.

"Syaoran!" Sakura hugged the boy as if she hadn't seen him for months or longer.

"Hey it's Syaoran!" The white manju said excitedly as it jumped out of Fai's hands and landed on the young boy's head.

"So, where did you go?" Fai asked his lover with a chuckle. The blonde smiled.

"Don't ask." Kurogane simply said.

"We were by the wine." Syaoran explained.

_"And so he just answers the question anyway."_ The raven-haired thought as he felt his eyeball twitch.

"Grr…"

"Hm? What was that growling sound?" Sakura asked. Kurogane felt his face grow hot from embarrassment as he looked away from the group.

"Are you hungry, Kuro-puu?" Fai said, still smiling.

"Aw, Kuro-puu's hungry!" Mokona repeated.

"I-…I'll wait in the car!" Kurogane decided, turning away from the group and stomping off once again.

"Hey Kurogane! Want me to-" Syaoran called out after the raven-haired.

"I'm a grown man! I don't need any help, jeez!" The older man interrupted the brunette as he continued to walk away.

"It's ok Syaoran. Like he said, he can take care of himself." Fai reassured the young boy as he put a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Tough guy!" Mokona posed as a serious boxer, looking as if ready to take anyone down.

"Speaking of Kuro…aha! This is the right size!" The blonde continued as he picked up this green and yellow squash. The sign read "Acorn Squash".

"An Acorn Squash?" Sakura read the sign aloud.

"Mm-hm! Now…" Suddenly the blonde put the squash under his shirt.

"Fai!" Both Syaoran and Sakura were shocked about Fai doing what he did.

"See Mokona? This is what you looked like from the outside." The blonde said, unfazed about the two's expression.

"Really?" Mokona said excitedly from Syaoran's head.

"Mn-hm!" Fai held the Acorn Squash in place with a hand just like before. Sakura and Syaoran stared blankly at the two, wondering what they were talking about. (The kids weren't there when this happened, of course.)

"And speaking of food, why don't we continue our grocery shopping?" The blonde put back the squash as he said this then faced the kids.

"U-uh, sure." Syaoran slightly smiled.

"Ok!" Sakura gave the blonde her cheerful smile.

XxXxXxXxX

"Kuro-chu! Are you still here?" Fai sang his lover's nickname as he looked though the windows of their car. The sky was a deep purple.

"Ah, so you're asleep." The blonde whispered as he found the older man sleeping in the seat next to the driver's seat.

_"You know, you could have slept in the back… Maybe he was thinking of Syaoran and Sakura. Or maybe he fell asleep as he was waiting for us."_ Fai though, laughing to himself at the last sentence.

"Fai? Can you open the trunk?" Syaoran asked. The shoppers bought two bags of groceries, one Whole Foods paper bag was in Syaoran's hand and the other was in Fai's hand.

"Ah, right." The blonde took out the car keys from his pocket and pressed a button on the main key to open the car doors. He pressed the button again to open the trunk.

"There you are." Fai said as he watched Syaoran open the trunk. As the young boy was putting his brown paper bag into the trunk, the blonde walked toward him to put the paper bag he was carrying in his hand into the trunk as well.

XxXxXxXxX

"There, that should do it." Fai said as he closed the trunk door, hearing the click of the lock.

When everyone got into the car, the blonde started the car and backed out of the parking space they were in.

"Is Kuro-tan sleeping?" Mokona whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yes, he is." Fai answered back in a soft tone, not trying to wake up the sleeping man, if he could.

_"He's in a deep sleep. I wonder if we could wake him up when we get home?"_ The blonde thought as a slight smile was on his lips. He let go of the wheel for a moment to squeeze his lover's limp hand.

"Have a good sleep, Kuro-chi." Fai silently said under his breath them put both of his hands on the wheel and sped off into the night.

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update another chappy. But it's here now! Did you enjoy it? I am almost done with the next chappy, so wait until then! :)


	10. Christmas Angels and Mistletoes

This warm feeling…is inside me?

Chapter 10- Christmas Angels and Mistletoes

Author's note: I'm sorry that I didn't update this for so long, but it's here! Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxX

"Look at this Kuro-run! They have baby Christmas music!" Fai said as he plucked out a CD. The two were in a music store since Fai wanted to pick out music for the coming twins. Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona were at the grocery store, picking ingredients out for dinner.

"Those songs are ridiculous! They just remake the old Christmas music and turn them into annoying music. The originals are better." Kurogane huffed as he tightened his brown coat around his body. Wearing a winter robe _and_ a coat on a cold day didn't make him feel warmer. Even the CD store didn't feel any different than outside.

"It's not that bad, Kurges! Come and listen." Fai said as he was listening to a song on the headphones that they have for you to get a little piece of the CD before you buy it.

"I'll pass."

"Come on, Kuro-puu! Just listen!" The blonde tried to put another headphone on Kurogane's head except it was a little difficult because he was too tall for Fai or it was just because the raven-haired was dodging all of the thrusts of the headphones at him.

"I told you! I'm not listening to that song!" Kurogane raised his voice as he hit the black headphone out of the blonde's hands. Since headphones have a spiral stretchy thing (don't know what's it called XP) connected at the end of it, the headphone boomeranged back towards Kurogane and hit his now very large belly.

"Kuro-tan!" Fai said as he watched Kurogane bend over, rubbing his stomach.

"Is everything okay back there?" A store worker said when he was in Kurogane and Fai's isle. Fai was glad that Kurogane's back was turned to the worker.

"We're fine! He just hit his head! Nothing to worry about!" The blonde said as he batted his hand to the worker. The worker just nodded and walked away, not even double-checking if the customer was all right.

"Are you all right, Kuro-puu?! It's not time yet, is it?!" Fai whispered as he held Kurogane's shoulders so his lover wouldn't lose his balance. Kurogane shook his head and straightened.

"Its just cramps. It's gone now anyway…" The raven-haired moved Fai's hands off of his shoulders and walked past the blonde, looking at a different section of CDs than what Fai was looking at.

"Here, piano music. That'll help the kids fall asleep." Kurogane pulled out a CD of piano Christmas music and gave it to Fai.

"What a great idea, Kuro-pan!" A huge smile spread across the blonde's face. Kurogane shot Fai a glare.

"What did I tell you about my name. It's Kurogane…!" Kurogane said, unusually without effort of being angry or growling in his voice. The raven-haired turned around to walk to the counter, not even a glance back to look if Fai was even following him. Fai watched Kurogane's back with worry. He knew something was up since the CD that his lover gave him was not a CD of Christmas piano music, but of hard rock music. Fai quickly put back the CD and pulled out the Christmas piano music Kurogane wanted and jogged through the store to catch up to the raven-haired.

XxXxXxXxX

"I think our kids, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona would love this." Fai said as they walked out of the CD store with the purchased item in a plastic bag. Kurogane didn't say anything. His crimson eyes were staring straight ahead but his fingers were twitching. Hesitantly. 

"You know Kuro-pan, you can't be quiet forever!" Fai playfully poked his lover's cheek.

"J-just hurry up! The kids and the porkbun might be already home." Kurogane huffed as he picked up his pace. Fai tried to keep in step with the raven-haired except something hard hit his head and knocked him out. Kurogane heard Fai fall but he only caught a glimpse of the blonde on the ground before a hand grabbed his mouth and eyes and dragged him into a dark alley.

XxXxXxXxX

"Do you feeling comfortable?" A low and hissing voice whispered in the raven haired's ear. When he could see again, he found himself in a chair in a gray room. Nothing was in the room except for a light bulb over his head and his wrists handcuffed to the back of the chair he was sitting in. Kurogane tried to break the handcuffs free from the chair but an arm was around his neck in seconds, almost choking him.

"Don't do that!" The voice spoke in a singsong voice, but not a cheerful one.

"Who are you?!" Kurogane said.

"Ah…fresh and ripe!" The voice hissed as it stroked Kurogane's stomach, not answering the raven haired's question. Kurogane tensed.

"Oh…! Very strong and healthy, the best kind!" The voice chuckled with excitement. A chill ran up Kurogane's spine.

"That's very interesting." Kurogane played along.

"Yes it is! And they taste good too!" Kurogane saw a flash of steel just below his belly. With that flash, he felt a sharp poke on his abdomen. Kurogane almost winced, not because of the poke, but because he felt another cramp coming along. Except this time it felt like fire.

"If you cooperate, this will be a long and painful process."

"And what if I don't?"

"Ho, ho, ho! I would have a bigger meal that I would have expected!" The voice was amused. Kurogane took a deep breath for his cramps were beginning to be unbearable, or he tried to. The arm that was around his neck became tighter.

_"These cramps- no, cramps don't burn like this! They're contraptions!"_ Kurogane thought, gritting his teeth. The man hummed in Kurogane's ear as he quickly but swiftly ran his knife across the raven haired's belly. The blade didn't pierce through the skin but made a slice in his robe, showing off his very pregnant stomach.

"Ah…" The man sighed contently as he rubbed his knife across Kurogane's bare stomach, flat side only. Kurogane could hear his kidnapper licking his lips.

"Now then, come to papa!" The hand that held the knife lifted high up in the air to strike. A plan immediately came into Kurogane's mind at that moment.

"Gotta do this quick. I seriously hop they'll be ok…" The raven-haired thought in a second. He kicked up his legs so the chair would hit the kidnapper in the neck.

"Ugh…!" Just as Kurogane had planned, the kidnapper's grip on him loosened just enough for him to move the chair so the chair legs kicked the man's shins.

"You-" The kidnapper hissed as he was bent over on the ground. Kurogane swiveled the chair quickly and hit the man in the chin, sending him flying. Kurogane heard the man's skull crack as it hit the wall. A trickle of blood ran down the wall and a body slumped over, dead.

"Nnh…!" Kurogane winced as he sat back in his chair. He was breathing heavily now. Killing a guy was no sweat, like always. Being heavily with child, two of them, didn't stop him from defeating his opponent. But just as a result of being pregnant, the unborn child has to come out some day or another.

"Gotta get…the keys!" The raven-haired breathed as he tilted the chair forward so he could get up on his feet. He managed to walk a couple of steps forward before he had to sit back down again.

"Augh! There isn't any time!" Kurogane yelled out his frustration. He stood up and did his routine again; up, couple of steps forward, down, up, a couple of steps forward, down, up, one step forward, down, up, one step forward, down, up, a couple steps forward-

"Ah…" Kurogane sat back in his chair. He was just a step away from the door. The downside is that the door is locked so he can't just walk out of there. The upside is that he is just right at the door.

"Just hold on ki-" Kurogane grunted but then he stopped dead in his sentence. He crimson eyes grew wide as he felt something leak. No, he didn't pee in his pants! No, it was something that had to do with his kids…his water broke.

Kurogane swore rather loudly as a big wave of pain hit him.

"FAI!!!!"

XxXxXxXxX

_"Ah…it's snowing…!"_ Fai thought as he saw a few snowflakes melt into water on the cement. He was lying on his stomach. When he moved his arm, he felt the plastic bag still there, unharmed. Fai sat up slowly for his head throbbed. He held the back of his head with his free hand then he stared up at the sky for he saw the snowflakes falling from the sky. It probably snow just at that moment when Fai woke up because the snow wasn't piled up on the ground and the sky wasn't filled with clouds.

"It's kind of like magic…" Fai laughed a little at what he just said but then he had to wince because of his injury.

"Where's Kuro-puu…?" Fai asked as he looked around him. Blue eyes widened as memories of before he was knocked out flooded back to him. Him falling to the ground, Kurogane looking to what had happened, shuffle of feet and struggling was heard, his last words, "Kuro…" before he was knocked out.

"Kurogane!!" Fai realized that he had lost the man he loved and the man that bore his children; that bore two lives that they created! The blonde bowed his head as he held the present for his family and soon-to-be-two-more close to his chest. His eyes stung as tears began to form. He saw his hot breath smoke in front of his face. He felt his heart fill up with lead and his whole body shake.

"FAI!!!!" The blonde didn't register that muffled call that he heard at first until he heard another scream of pain that came after the call.

"Fai…?" Fai breathed as his head snapped up to look to where the sound came from. His wondering was answered when the scream came again, echoing in the nearest alleyway. The blonde shuffled and stood up, running through the alleyway and frantically trying to find his pregnant man.

"Kuro-puu!" Fai called out as he cupped his hands to his mouth.

XxXxXxXxX

"Kuro-puu!" A familiar voice was heard behind the locked door that led to the outside, to freedom!

Kurogane breathed deeply as he winced, bowing his head. He was dripping and he could feel his kids trying to get out, of course one: there is no way out and two: he was freezing. But he couldn't wrap his jacket around his bare stomach because he was still handcuffed to the chair! What bad luck.

Kurogane gritted his teeth as he looked up at the grey ceiling. Time was running out. He is sitting close to the locked door, but not close enough for him to kick loudly enough. The raven-haired swore under his breath as he tried again to break free of the handcuffs. But having sharp painful pains shooting across your body, even if you're not even moving, it would be difficult, even for him, to break free. He couldn't move his wrists because his brain told him to take care of the pain first. What also made it difficult was his body was becoming numb, a bad sign for the three of them. Even for the kidnapper, which might have already become a Popsicle by now.

"This…is ridiculous! I can't just sit here!" Kurogane panted as he looked back at the door right in front of him.

_"Even though they might be dieing…or suffocating…Fai must know I'm still alive…"_ The raven-haired thought as he stood on his feet. He leaned his forehead on the door, took a breath, and…toppled over to one side.

"Ah…!" He could feel his kids squirming and his body jerk from the sudden hit of the floor and chair. He was becoming weak by the second.

"…This can't be happening…" Kurogane muttered. He didn't try to stand up again. He was so cold that he couldn't even feel the cold, gray floor. He was in so much pain, he couldn't decide which was more painful, being stabbed or in labor? Kurogane sighed and closed his eyes. He could slowly feel his kids become weak. They would be dead in less time than himself. But all in all, they would all be frozen as Popsicles, in due time of course.

"…Hurry up…Fai…" Kurogane whispered. Breathing quieted, a body relaxed, no sound was heard except the scurrying of a cockroach and a little tinkle of magic.

XxXxXxXxX

"Kuro-pan?" Fai said as he lifted the metal top of a trash bin. Snow was piling up by the second. In the alleyway, there were lots of trash piled up on top of another for lots of places for things to hide in, including cats.

"Ouch!" Fai winced as he accidentally stuck his hand in a place where a cat was sleeping. A multi-colored cat jumped out of its hiding place and ran past the blonde. Fai cradled his bleeding hand as he continued his search.

"Kuro-wa-" Fai started but stopped when he felt something very familiar brush his back. Magic. Fai turned around and saw a dark door in the brick wall.

"Why haven't I seen it when I first came in…?" Fai thought aloud as he cocked his head and slowly walked toward the door. Fingers touch a silver doorknob, a twinkle of more magic, and a draw of breath as the blonde froze at the first thing he saw. His lover, on the floor, not moving, skin almost blue from the cold, handcuffed to the chair, and some snowflakes in his black hair from outside. Fai quickly knelt beside the raven-haired and felt his cheek. He hissed at the coldness and bit his lip. The blonde pulled his jacket off, despite the coldness, and tucked the raven haired's cold body in it as best as he could. Only the jacket covered the top part of his lover, of course jackets are meant for that. He rubbed Kurogane's body to give him warmth then stopped to hear the raven haired's heart. Quick. He checked the twins'; well maybe one of the twins, he couldn't tell.

_"It's faint but…it's a 50/50 chance that they're not on the brink of death!"_ Fai thought as he continued to warm the man. As he frantically rubbed, something else caught his attention. A man was leaning on the wall. Blood was frozen on the wall and the man's skin was purplish-gray, and dead. He also found a knife that was in the middle of the room. He might need that soon.

"Hold on, Kuro-bun." Fai whispered as he stood up, walking over his lover, and toward the knife. As he picked up the knife, he saw something glint somewhere on the dead man's body.

_"If that man handcuffed Kuro-puu, then…"_ Fai paused his thoughts so he could scream, "those must be keys!" The blonde ran to the dead man's body, grabbed the keys, and ran back to his lover.

"Click."

"It fit." Fai whispered, relieved to free Kurogane from the chair. He lifted the raven haired to a sitting position, wrapped his blue jacket and Kurogane's brown jacket around the raven haired more securely, rubbed his lover's body again, then dragged Kurogane out of the gray room. Snow had already made a thin blanket of snow on the ground. People walked past the dark alleyway but they didn't seem to notice or care about the blonde man and the unconscious raven haired man emerging from the alleyway. Fai shook from the cold, since he only had his shirt on. The blonde almost dropped the pregnant man once because of his trembling hands. He took his time dragging Kurogane, which made the blonde anxious as he went, even more anxious than before.

_"This is taking forever!"_ Fai thought as he continued to drag the man.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, we're home!" Syaoran called as he walked into their home.

"Fai! Kurogane! We're home!" Sakura called as well as she followed Syaoran into the house.

"Fai!! Kuro-puu!!" Mokona said as it bounced inside their house. The three expected a certain blonde to greet them and a certain raven haired to yell at Mokona, but it never came. Everything was quiet in the comfy home. No footsteps came to greet them.

"Kurogane?" Syaoran called as he put down some grocery bags on the kitchen table.

"Fai?" Sakura called as she began to look around the rooms.

"Kuro-puu? Fai?" Mokona called as well as it followed Sakura by bouncing.

"They should have come home by now. It's been about 3 hours since we've left them." Syaoran explained when Sakura stopped by the kitchen.

"There's no letter or note anywhere, telling us if they went out for something else." Sakura said.

"Kuro-puu! Fai! Where are you!" The two kids could hear Mokona call throughout the house.

"The CD store isn't that far away…" Syaoran thought aloud.

"…And it's not like them to not leave a note for us…" Sakura continued the trail of thought.

"Mokona can't find anything…" Mokona drooped as it jumped into Sakura's hands. She immediately hugged the white furball. As Syaoran saw the two hug, a realization popped into his head.

"Hey…isn't it Kurogane's last month?"

Sakura gasped, "You're right!" The two quickly left the house, knowing what might have happened to the expecting man. The results of leaving the house without a second thought after you have just went grocery shopping is leaving the groceries on the table to get spoiled.

XxXxXxXxX

Tears ran down Fai's cheeks as he panted. He was sitting on the ground exhausted, clutching to the man he loves in the middle of the sidewalk. The bad thing about Fai's situation was the three people who he loves dearly are slipping through his fingers. The second bad thing was that people walked past them, indifferent and unconcerned about the two men that are freezing in the bitter winter. The only good thing about it was…there wasn't a good thing. Fai hugged Kurogane tighter, burying his face deeper into the man's limp shoulder. The blonde still carried the knife from the kidnapper in his pocket, but that was the last option for Fai. He didn't want to use the knife. He didn't want to see his twins in their tomb where darkness was their only sight. He was afraid of cutting in the wrong place. Right now, he could feel Kurogane's heart barely. He could feel his own body violently shake from the bitter cold and snow. If Fai's love and his children weren't on the edge of dying on Christmas Eve, the scene of the falling snow would have been romantic.

Fai gulped as he slowly lifted his head. Even though his twins might be dead already, the blonde reached for the knife. He bit his lip as he hesitantly moved his hand in front of Kurogane's big round belly. Fai's heart pounded as he touched the tip of the knife to where he thought the twins lay. He slowly put pressure on the knife, feeling the material of their jackets falling away. He was about to make a slit in the jackets when a flash of a horrifying image ran through his mind; skin breaks, lots of blood pours out and stains the sidewalk, two lifeless bodies ooze out, and a heart stops beating. A clatter of a knife hits the cement. Big blue eyes stare into space. A little peep slips through pale lips and a scream follows.

XxXxXxXxX

"Do you sense them Mokona?" Syaoran panted. The white furball was in deep concentration in Sakura's hands.

"Mekyo! They're very close!" Mokona's eyes grew wide as it waved its hands in the air.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Mokona nodded.

"Ah! The CD store is just around the corner!" Syaoran said. A familiar scream took them off guard. The two almost tripped as they suddenly stopped running.

"Fai?" Syaoran breathed in surprise. He ran around the corner and stopped in mid-step when he saw the scene. Sakura gasped when she was right in back of her brunette friend.

"Fai…Kurogane…" Syaoran breathed in shock. They saw the couple sitting on the ground. An unconscious Kurogane and a blue Fai.

"Oh my…" Sakura held her hands to her mouth when she saw the scene.

"Kuro-puu…Fai…!" Mokona said in a little, sad tone. Syaoran clenched his teeth, dashed toward the couple and quickly knelt beside the two.

"Oh…Syaoran…" Fai faintly smiled as he tiredly lifted his head from the raven haired's limp shoulder.

"Fai, what happened?!" Syaoran asked. Brown eyes grew wide when the blonde's body slipped away from Kurogane's, falling to the left ever so gracefully.

"FAI!" Syaoran screamed as he quickly grabbed the blonde, sitting Fai back up again. Syaoran wrapped his arms around the two older men as best as he could to warm the two.

"Sakura! Call a taxi, quick!" The brunette yelled. Sakura nodded once and ran up to the curb, calling a taxi.

"Please, someone help us!" Sakura called.

"Mokona's friends are in danger!" Mokona called as well from Sakura's arms.

"Fai, Kurogane, hang in there! We're getting help!" Syaoran whispered, hoping the two older men could hear him.

_"Kuro-puu…"_ Fai's last thought before he slipped into total darkness.

XxXxXxXxX

"_Mr. Flouright?" I heard a young woman say._

"_Mmh…" I heard a groan, but it probably was me because my head was throbbing. As dark became light, I was in a white room, a hospital room. The woman who spoke was standing a little to my right. She was wearing a white gown and a smile was on her face. She probably was a nurse. Two bundles were in her arms._

"_Here, Mr. Flouright. You're children." The nurse said as she held the two bundles in my face. Somehow the two bundles unraveled themselves and revealed…_

"_KAW!!" A shriek came from these bloody; deformed, dripping mucus bundles the nurse was carrying. I felt like I wasn't breathing as I could feel my eyes growing wide at the sight._

"_BAH! BAH!" The two bundles shrieked again as these _things_ craned their necks toward me. An oval hole opened as the bundles leaned closer to me. The holes were probably their mouths because tiny teeth were in the holes, plenty of them._

"_AHH!!!" I screamed as I shielded myself with my arms crossed over my face…_

XxXxXxXxX

"Fai!!" Pleaded a young girl's voice. The blonde opened his eyes and saw his arms were crossed over his face, just like in his dream. What's also dejavu was he was lying on a hospital bed in a hospital room. But the young woman who stood on his right was not the nurse from his dream but only Sakura.

"Are you ok Fai?" The brunette said; her eyebrows scrunched up with worry.

"Mmh…Sakura…!" The blonde breathed sleepily and tiredly as he slowly sat up.

"No! You should rest!" Sakura touched Fai's shoulder.

"Sakura, I'm fine. I'm not that injured…" The blonde's voice trailed off as he frantically looked around the room.

"Where's Kuro-puu and Syaoran and Mokona?!" The blonde raised his voice.

"Fai, please calm down. They're in the next room!" Sakura too raised her voice as she tried to hold down a jumpy Fai. The blonde was trying to get out of bed.

"Ah. I see you're awake, Mr. Flowright." A voice spoke, making Fai and Sakura freeze to look who spoken.

"Kuro-tan's doctor…" The blonde almost whispered. Kurogane's doctor had his usual smile.

"Good, you got some color back." The doctor continued as he walked toward the blonde.

"How long was I asleep…?" Fai asked slowly.

"Well…it's noon now." The doctor said as he looked at his wristwatch.

_"Noon…Christmas noon…half a day I slept." _The blonde calculated in his head as he fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted even though he slept for so long.

"Fai!!" Sakura raised her voice, scared and concerned about the blonde since he fell back onto the bed suddenly.

"…Are our children all right…?" Fai spoke slowly again without opening his eyes to look at the doctor.

Kurogane's doctor hesitated, "W-well…we had trouble warming them up. You're children were…they were shivering even though-"

"Of course they were shivering…he was on the brink of death…and nobody helped him!" The blonde interrupted the doctor as he made his hands into fists, yelling the rest of his sentence. Fai suddenly sat up again and moved the bed sheets aside so he could get out of the hospital bed. He noticed he was still wearing his clothes (since he didn't get a bad injury or something, just exhaustion and a bit of frostbite).

"So you said Kuro-tan is in the next room?" Fai asked the brunette without looking into her eyes. He was looking on the ground. The blonde hissed when his bare feet touched the cold tiled floor.

"But Fai, Kurogane might still be sleeping." Sakura warned the blonde. Fai didn't say anything for a while. The chair beside the hospital bed, for which Sakura sat in while she watched and waited for Fai to wake up, had the plastic bag he was holding from that afternoon the day before. A slight smile was on his lips as he grabbed the plastic bag once more.

"Doctor, do you have a CD player that I can borrow?" The blonde asked after he stood properly once more from bending over to grab the opaque bag. Kurogane's doctor gaped from time to time as his eyes looked around the room nervously.

But after a while, the doctor's face lit up and he smiled, "Normally, patients aren't allowed to bring any electronics because they need their rest. But since it's Christmas, I'll let you borrow mine." The doctor whispered the rest of his sentence as he took out a CD player (including headphones) out of his many deep pockets of his white lab coat.

"Thank you, doctor." Fai slightly bowed as he took the CD player. Then with a smile on his face, he faced the young brunette.

"Now then, shall we go?"

XxXxXxXxX

The room next door of the blonde's was silent like all the other hospital rooms in that building. A silent young boy sat in a chair across from the foot of the white hospital bed, half asleep with a sleeping Mokona in his lap.

But what disturbed the silence were the creak of the door (the only door that's in that room) and the shuffling of footsteps.

"Syaoran and Mokona." Sakura whispered, so not to disturb the two sleeping figures.

"So we are in the right room." Fai joked as he silently walked further into the room. When he got to the foot of the hospital bed, he set down the plastic bag on the wheeling table that stood in front of him to get the CD out of the bag with no trouble. After that, he tiptoed to the side a couple of steps then walked forward, stopping at the bedside of the white sheeted bed. The blonde had soft smile on his lips as he watched the figure lie motionless in bed. Fai could see the patient's chest rise up and down as the figure took a breath. The blonde ripped off the thin plastic, which protected the CD from being opened or scratched easily, as quietly as he could as he continued to watch the sleeping man.

"Click." Went the CD case as it opened.

"Click." Went the CD player as the blonde pressed a button so the lid of the doctor's CD player popped up.

"Click." In went the CD disk. Fai sat on the edge of the white bed as gently as he could, so not to disturb the sleeping patient, and slowly slipped the headphones over the still head. The ear pads snuggly fit over tan ears, which the blonde had hoped for. Fai pressed the "play" button then waited for a response from his beloved.

XxXxXxXxX

_"…Where am I…?" I said as a white fog prevented me from seeing anything except my feet. My arm felt like lead as I lifted it to scratch my head in confusion. As I looked all around me, I sill couldn't figure out where I was._

_"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow as I heard a distant melody. A familiar one but I couldn't put my finger on it. As my curiosity grew, I felt my lead heavy body move toward the sound._

_"Who's there?" I naturally said, shielding my eyes with the back of my arm. A sudden burst of light shined in my direction. The white light grew as I walked closer, consuming me. The distant melody seemed like it was in my ears._

_"Ugh…" I stopped in my tracks for the light seemed to shine through my arm. I raised both of my arms over my face and tried to continue on, but…_

XxXxXxXxX

The blonde watched his lover move his arm in his sleep to cover his closed eyes, just like he did just moments ago. At first, Fai thought Kurogane was awake. But after he noticed that the raven-haired's breathing didn't quicken and his lover didn't notice the music in his ears, the blonde decided that Kurogane was still asleep.

"Ugh…" Fai suddenly heard a noise from tan lips. He eagerly wanted to touch the older man as he watched the black haired remove his arm that was over his eyes, sliding it to his side. Crimson eyes tiredly opened.

"…Hnh…Fai…?" Kurogane's voice cracked as he looked at the blonde that was in his face. Pale hands gripped tan ones as Fai brought his lover's hands to his cheek. Blue eyes flooded with tears as the blonde laughed and smiled in relief and joy.

"Kurogane!" Sakura said when she was at the bedside of the hospital bed. At that outburst, a certain brunette aroused.

"Mmh…? Kurogane…what…?" Syaoran sleepily rubbed his eyes as he slowly propped himself up in the chair he was sitting in.

"Syaoran! You're awake!" The cheerful girl ran over to the boy's side again to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Look, Kurogane and Fai are all right." Sakura whispered into Syaoran's ear as she pointed to the direction of their "parents". The boy nodded, knowing Kurogane and Fai are all right since the raven haired's doctor told him so.

"Mm…Mokona feels Sakura and Fai." Mokona slowly awoke from Sakura's yelling (bad Sakura! No yelling in a hospital room1 XP). The porkbun gasped as it was jumping on Syaoran's lap in excitement.

"Sakura! Fai!" The white furball said as it jumped.

"Good afternoon, Mokona." Fai said as he turned his head to see the excited Mokona. The blonde was wiping his tears away as he smiled at the porkbun.

"…So the manju is awake, huh?" Kurogane spoke, as he didn't move his position on the bed, except to remove the headphones off his head. He didn't have to see if the porkbun was awake or not. Mokona was already hopping on the white hospital bed by the time he finished his sentence.

"Kuro-puu! Kuro-puu!"

"WHAT DID I…tell you…about my…na…me…" Kurogane carefully sat up, for he knew they had stitched him since…he didn't have his huge belly anymore, he's a man and he was unconscious at the time. He yelled at the manju at first, but took deep breaths as he tried to finish his sentence, but could not. He only slept for more than half a day, but he was still exhausted. Kurogane slumped forward like a puppet as he breathed as if he ran a marathon. Fai quickly held his lover's shoulders just in case the raven-haired was too tired to hold up his body on his own.

"Ah, so everyone's awake." Kurogane's doctor walked in suddenly, with his hands in his lab pockets and a smile on his face.

"Doctor!" Mokona said as it moved its hands up and down.

"Yes, hello." The doctor waved back.

"…Doctor, where are-" Kurogane started. He got his breath back but he had trouble holding his head up.

"You're children are safe and sound. They're in the other room." The doctor pointed out the door with his thumb.

"Fai gently laid his lover back onto the bed before he burst out with a question, "Didn't you just tell me you couldn't keep our children warm?!"

"What?" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison. The raven-haired breathed this question as he stared at the blonde with wide eyes then at his doctor.

"Woah, woah, calm down. At first we had trouble warming them, but in the end they gained their normal temperature." The four of them's shoulders relaxed as they heard this news, especially Kurogane's and Fai's.

"Can we see them right now?" Sakura asked as her eyes sparkled.

The doctor chuckled, "Alright, I'll take you there, but you have to be quiet. They must be sleeping right now." He whispered the rest of his sentence as he watched Sakura grin madly.

"Woohoo! Mokona's going to see a little Fai and a little Kuro-tan!" Mokona continued bouncing up and down.

"Let's go Syaoran!" The brunette said excitedly as she grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him out of his seat.

"O-ok." Syaoran sweat-dropped and followed the girl out the door.

"Here comes Mokona!" The white furball bounced after the two.

"I'll go too. I'll tell you all that I know of our children when I get back. You just rest, ok?" Fai smiled as he touched his lover's hand.

"I can-" Kurogane protested as he began to get out of bed. But the blonde raised a hand to stop him from getting up.

"You stubborn man." Fai caressed the raven haired's face and leaned over to kiss the older man.

"I'll come back soon. Don't worry." The blonde whispered in Kurogane's ear after he broke the kiss. Smiles were both on the parents' faces when Fai moved away to see Kurogane's face one last time before be leaves his lover to rest some more. The blonde squeezed the raven haired's hand before walking off to meet with Kurogane's doctor.

"Right this way." The doctor smiled as he gestured Fai to leave first. Kurogane's doctor had been waiting patiently by the door, knowing that one or the other or both would want to see their children.

"Thank you." Fai said his thanks to the doctor then walked out the door, the doctor close behind him.

XxXxXxXxX

"Aw, look how cute they are." Sakura whispered as she leaned against the glass to get a better view of the two babies sleeping in their "crib" the hospital provided them.

"Yeah." Syaoran agreed with a soft smile on his face.

_"…It's still amazing how Kurogane and Fai made these two."_ Syaoran thought with a blush.

"Mokona thinks so too. Hey! Little Kuro-tan yawned!" Mokona whispered the best it could as it awed at the two sleeping beings. Syaoran and Fai quietly chuckled when they saw the blonde's and Kurogane's son yawn. Sakura giggled. The doctor smiled as he watched the scene fro a far, for reasons of privacy. Even though thousands of babies are born into the world in about each second, he still feels happy when he sees the new parents brimming with happiness at the sight of their child or children.

XxXxXxXxX

"Our son has your hair and our daughter has my hair." Fai informed his lover when he got back to Kurogane's "room". The blonde was gently rolling the raven haired's bangs between his index finger and thumb as he said this.

"Hm." Kurogane grunted as he let Fai do what he is doing.

Fai continued, "Oh! And our son yawned. You should have seen hi! He was so cute!" The blonde said cheerfully as he smiled excitedly.

"You know we'll see that again when we put them to sleep ourselves. It wasn't a one time thing." Kurogane said in a low voice as he smirked.

"You're right, Kurgy." Fai giggled playfully, knowing what his lover said was true. Kurogane smiled as he patted the space next to him, signaling for Fai to lie next to him. The blonde took the offer and they snuggled as best as they could on the hospital bed.

"Anything else happened?" The raven-haired asked after a moment.

"Sad to say, they didn't open their eyes. Maybe later on, they might show their eyes to us."

"Where're the kids and the porkbun?"

"They're in the waiting room. I told them that I'll take them back home when I'm free to go, then I'll come back to stay with you until you can leave." Fai explained.

"You don't have to stay here."

"Oh, but I might not be able to see our children's eyes open if I'm not here!" The blonde pouted.

"Hm…" Kurogane sleepily said as he closed his eyes.

"Hm? Kuro-" Fai looked at his lover and noticed the older man was asleep.

"Good night, Kuro-pun," The blonde smiled as he too closed his eyes, "I love you, Kuro-buro." Fai whispered before he too fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

6 years later…

A girl with bluish-crimson eyes and blonde shoulder-length hair with antenna-looking bangs growing out of her head smiled as she slowly tiptoed across the bedroom, so not to wake up two certain beings in the bed and to not spill the breakfast she carried on a tray. A certain blonde, blue-eyed man followed close behind her with the same smile on his lips.

"Aw, aren't they adorable?" Fai whispered when father and daughter stood at the foot of the bed. The two watched the two beings sleep; one large being holding an almost smaller version of himself in his arms, except the smaller being had hair just like Fai's, but in black version.

"Now do what I had taught you." The blonde man continued. His daughter, whose name was Melissa, nodded as she closed her eyes. Her hair slightly floated as the tray in her hands rose a little in the air, hovering. The boy, who was sleeping, suddenly opened his eyes, which was the same color as his twin sister's. He probably noticed the presents of magic in the room, making him bolt right up in bed.

"I thought it was you, sneaking up on us. You can't fool me. I have the senses of a ninja and the senses of a mage!" The boy, whose name was Takei, said boldly as he put a hand to his chest to emphasis his words.

"What are you saying? I am that too!" Melissa challenged as the hovering tray landed back into her hands.

"Hugh…what's going on…?" Kurogane said sleepily as he sat up, rubbing his eye.

"Aw, our treat is ruined now." Fai pouted playfully then took the tray from their daughter before things got messy. The two kids were exchanging, "I'm better than you!" and, "No your not!" back and forth.

"Melissa! Takei!" The raven-haired firmly said, raising his voice a little. He didn't need to shout, for after he said that, his kids obeyed. Or so it would seem.

"Ah-" The twins opened their mouths at the same tine to speak, for they both didn't want their little fight to end so soon. But when crimson eyes glared at the two, they clamped their mouths shut.

"Now, now, Kuro-my. There are times when there is silence, but not now. Sakura and Melissa made this for you two. Here, Melissa. Do what I had taught you." Fai gave back the breakfast tray to his daughter. Melissa nodded and closed her eyes again but his time the tray in her hands not only hovered but floated in the air a little until it landed neatly on the bed in her "mother's" lap.

"Very good Melissa!" Fai congratulated his daughter by gently patting her on the back. The blonde girl smiled.

"Hey! What about me? I protected daddy!" Takei pointed out as he pointed to his "mother" with his index finger. The boy crossed his arms across his chest and looked away when the blonde man patting his head.

"Thank you for protecting him, Takei." Fai smiled lovingly. Takei glanced into his father's blue eyes for a second when he heard his name then stared at the food in his "mother's" lap.

"And since it's morning, why don't you guys start with breakfast! Melissa, will you pass out their plates?" Fai continued.

"Ok!" There were two plates of food on the tray and surprisingly under the tray was another tray so the two who sat in bed doesn't have to share one tray. Melissa quickly but steadily distributed their treat, each having one plate of food and a tray to eat on.

"Is it good?" The blonde man asked.

"Mm-hm!" Takei happily answered.

Kurogane swallowed before saying, "It's not that bad."

"Well then, I better go tell Sakura that you two like it! Come on, Melissa! Let's get our own breakfast!" Fai cheerfully said as he clapped his hands together. The blonde girl nodded.

"Wait." Kurogane called when the blonde man turned around to leave. Fai looked behind him.

"Hm?" The raven-haired grabbed the pale man's hand and pulled him forward, making Fai double over. But Kurogane caught the blonde man by the lips before Fai fell over to the ground. Warmness filled both their bodies, soft warmth.

"Oh, daddy and daddy are kissing!" Takei and Melissa whined in unison as they made a weird face. Both their parents chuckled when they broke the kiss.

"Fai! Melissa! Your breakfasts are-oh!" Sakura called out but stopped her sentence short when she saw Fai and Kurogane looking as though they were about to kiss or they already kissed and were savoring the moment.

"Thank you, Sakura. We were just about to go get our plates as well. Come on, Melissa. Let's go." The blonde man said when he was standing up properly from bending over to kiss his lover. Fai winked, signaling to his lover that he'll be back, then finally followed Sakura out the door to go back down to the kitchen, with their daughter close behind him.

_"We'll be waiting…"_ Kurogane briefly thought that even though Fai was only going to be downstairs for a little while. But the raven-haired somehow felt odd when his blonde was out of his sight even for a moment.

_"…Fai."_

XxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Wow. Now **this** is the longest chapter I have _ever_ written! Well, This Warm Feeling…Is Inside Me is now finished. Hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry that it's now over! *Gives out Fai and Kurga-burger plushies*


End file.
